


My Prince! (Editing)

by Horitsu_Uriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith disappears instead, Lance was the prince of Altea in the other reality and Keith was his protector, Later they find a Keith from a different reality, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Shiro doesn't disappear after the battle with Zarkon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horitsu_Uriel/pseuds/Horitsu_Uriel
Summary: After the battle with Zarkon Keith disappears and is assumed to be dead by the team. A month later they come across a mysterious ship floating near a wormwhole. Inside they find Keith, but not their Keith. This Keith is Altean from an alternate reality where he was the protector of his Prince, Lance.





	1. Waking Up To Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 12/04/2018

The last thing Keith remembers is His voice as the world erupted in flames around him. His voice as He hurled Keith's ship through the wormhole. His voice that was ever so confident, but Keith could hear the cracks of fear. His voice gave one last order and Keith could tell,  _ He was crying. _

“Go! Live on for me! I'll see you again… In the next life my-”

 

**_Deep Space, The Castle Of Lions_ **

Keith's eyes shot open. The blur and crust from his eyes made it impossible for him to see but he knew enough to figure out he was in some kind of pod. He tried to look out through a greenish clear covering and could make out his vitals on the translucent display. The words seemed... familiar.  _ They could be Altean but they had slight variations in the characters. Am I in an Altean ship? _ Keith asked himself.  _ Maybe Zarkon was bluffing... _

A loud bang caught his attention and his eyes immediately found a rather large guy, who apparently dropped something that looks important, staring at him with wide eyes. The guy then ran out of sight and Keith felt relief wash over him. _This has to be an alliance ship,_ Keith smiled a little, _the Galra don't have Humans in their ranks._ _Maybe My Prince is on this ship._ A sudden rush of Hope and giddiness filled him but he had to push these feelings down. He can't let his emotions get ahead of him. He saw what had happened and it was a miracle that he made it out himself.

Keith was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't notice a group of people had gathered around his pod. When his mind cleared and his vision focused on them his heart leaped. He placed his hand against the glass and as soon as it disappeared he ran to the familiar face and wrapped his arms around him.

“My Prince,” Keith said into the shoulder of the tall lanky boy who was frozen in his arms. “I thought I lost you.”

“Keith, is it really you?” A robotic hand gently pulled Keith away and he turned to find another human. This one seemed like a hardened soldier with his posture, haircut, and the scar over his nose.  _ And the robot arm of course _ . He looked at Keith with something in his eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Apologies, but do I know you?” Keith asked and everyone’s face fell. Keith looked at the group around him. There were two other Alteans who he doesn't recognize with three other humans. “Are you all part of the Human fleet?”

“Human fleet?” The big guy from before asked.

“What are you talking about Keith?” A short human girl with glasses asked as she stared hard at his face. Then her eyes moved to his ears. “W-what? Why do you have Altean ears!?”

Keith's hand instinctively moved to the pointed tips on either side of his head. “That's because I'm Altean, Human.”

“Y-you can't be.” The female Altean stepped forward with the older male Altean right behind her. 

“You're Keith from planet Earth! Last we knew you are a Galra-Human hybrid. Although those are Altean markings on your cheeks and your ears!” The male Altean exclaimed as he tried to rub off Keith's marking and pull at his ears. “Nope, they are real!”

Keith slapped his hands away. “Of course I'm Altean!”

“Impossible.” The human with the robot arm and scar said utterly confused. 

The big guy was nervously looking from Keith's ears to his marking to the other Alteans’ ears and markings. “You were only gone for a month and you can't just change races!”

“Enough!” Keith yelled as they moved to test his features again and backed away. He was getting overwhelmed and turned to the only familiar face in this room of strangers. He was just standing there,  _ possibly in shock that they both made it out alive, _ in strange clothing and with darker hair. “I am Keith of Altea, Sole protector of the king's heir, Vanguard of My Prince…” Keith knelt down to his knees and lowered his head towards the one person he would give his life for. “...Lance.”

Silence filled the air and Keith was still kneeling with a hand outstretched towards Lance. Lance was confused and he found his own hand reaching out to touch Keith's palm. Keith's fingers wrapped around Lance's hand as he stood up. 

“Prince?” The blue Paladin was shocked. He looks exactly like their teammate, except for the Altean features they've come to know from Allura and Coran. This Keith looked at him with such compassion and hopefulness instead of glaring annoyingness that it almost made him lose feeling in his knees. Something tugged at his heart as this Keith let go of his hand to stand by his side and smile down at him.  _ A fucking genuine smile, _ Lance had to look away before his face lights up red. “I'm no prince and you're... not our Keith.”

“Wait…” Keith then took two steps away from Lance. Looking at the blue paladin's face as dread took to his eyes. “Y-you’re not Altean? You're human...” He then turned to Allura and Coran. “You two! Who are you and where am I?” He demanded as he backed away from the group.

Allura placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down as he was starting to hyperventilate. “Take ease Vanguard.” Her diplomatic and commanding words eased his stress and sober up his panic. “I am Princess Allura and these are the Paladins of Voltron.” She then gestured to the team, “Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and... Lance.” She took note of the way he tensed under her palm when she came to Lance. “We are in the Castle of Lions. We had another Paladin who looked a lot like you but you aren't him, are you?” Keith shook his head. “Then tell me what brought you here Vanguard?”

Keith closed his eyes as he rests his hand over his heart. The others gasped as bright blue light illuminated from beneath his palm. Coran pulled Allura away, recognizing it as Quintessence, not sure what this Keith was doing. The light then disappeared as Keith's face loss any emotion and he sighed. “There's only one explanation,” He opened his eyes and tried his best to avoid looking at Lance “I was sent to an alternate reality. My ship is the only vessel in our-my universe that could cross such barriers.”

“You're from an alternate reality?” Pidge asked with rising interest. “Why can your ship accomplish interdimensional travel?”

“It was made from a comet that tore a hole in space.” Keith crossed his arms and moved his attention to Allura and Coran. “You said you are a Princess?”

“Yes… we are the only Alteans left in this reality.” She said sadly as she looked back at Coran.

The mustache man laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, “It sounds like your ship is made out of the same material as the Lions. King Alfor, Allura's father, found a similar comet long ago.”

“Lions… Paladins of Voltron… Voltron…” Keith muttered as he held his chin. “That's an old Human tale, about five robotic Lions combining to form a guardian robot. They came up with the story when our races found each other. It was the brilliant tale that brought our people together. Are you telling me that Voltron and the Paladins are real in your reality?”

“Yes. We are Voltron, the defenders of the Universe. The last hope to defeat Zarkon and free the universe from the Galra Empire.” Shiro said as he stood next to the other Paladins, including Lance.

“Zarkon.” Keith's hands tightened into fists at the mention of the name. They all could feel the anger pouring out of him as a faint red light illuminated from his eyes. “That monster is still a threat in any reality.”

“He conquered most of our universe.” Allura's voice faltered, “He also destroyed Altea.”

“He was a warlord that terrorized many worlds in my reality. The races of my universe banded together and drove him to the edge of known space where he-” Keith cut himself off as he looked at Lance. He quickly turned away, seeing him only brings sorrow and realization that he was indeed the last one from his world. “He caused a severe rupture in space-time. Burning our entire universe to cinders. It was blind luck that I survived.”

“He destroyed your universe?!” Hunk exclaimed as he looked worriedly at his friends. “Do you think our Zarkon can do that! What chance do we have! We lost our Keith and can't form Voltron! He already destroyed-”

“Enough.” Shiro cut off the hysterical human named Hunk. “We may have lost our Keith but he wouldn't want us to give up. We are Paladins of Voltron. We are the defenders of the universe.” He went quiet and turned to Keith. “I believe you were sent to us for a reason. Will you help us defeat our Zarkon?”

Keith looked down at his hands, they were shaking and he doesn't know why.  _ Did he send me here to serve them? To join another fight with Zarkon? But why didn't he join me? _ He clenched his fists and raised his head, glancing at Lance who just stared blankly at him. “Was I recovered in my ship with my gear?”

Coran coughed into his hand to get Keith's attention. “Yes! We had to remove your armor so we could put you in the healing pod. It's stored safely away in your ship, which is resting in the hanger with the Red Lion.”

“Good.” Keith nodded as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes again.  _ What am I supposed to do now without him? _ Keith asked himself.  _ My world was taken from me and I no longer have a purpose. What am I supposed to do…? _ He then heard  _ His _ voice echo in his head, pushing him forward.  _ Go! Live for me! I'll see you again… _ Keith opened his eyes, knowing with complete certainty that his Prince wouldn't want him to spiral into Oblivion. He would want him to help. With or without. “I'll join you, but I have one condition.”

“Anything,” Shiro said as a smile spread across his and the others face. It seems his answer took a weight off all of their shoulders. Lance, however, was still hard to read.

“The only way I can help is if I resume my familiar role as a Vanguard.” Keith turned from Shiro to face Lance. “If you'll have me. I'll be your protector. Your shield and sword. I'll only take orders from you and only you.”

Lance visibly gulped and looked away from Keith's intense eyes. He scratched the back of his head as he pleaded to Allura. “Um… Why not protect Allura? She's the Princess.”

“A princess from long ago…” Keith muttered as he moved closer to Lance. Lance tried to back away but his feet didn't obey him. They were close and Lance felt a little light headed. “I fear that my mind will break if I don't find something familiar to ground myself. The situation I am in is… complex. But I've spent my whole life as a protector and I can't always rely on my Quintessence to keep me sane.” He then laid his hand over his heart as the light appeared again. His face softened and he sighed. “I want to protect you.”

“Quintessence! That's what you were doing!” Coran said as he clapped happily now that his suspicion was proven right. “I didn't know we could use it to heal the mind. I always thought it was life energy used to power our technology.”

Keith turned from Lance and raised a questioning eyebrow at Coran. “Power tech? Quintessence is much more than just fuel. It's what connects all life in my universe and I can tell it's presence is strong in your reality. I can feel it rumbling through this ship. I can see it flowing through you all.” His eyes hovered over all of them, “I can tell you are the ones that will free this universe from Zarkon. You all are strong and pure of heart.”

Allura smiled at his statement and her eyes glinted with hope. “We accept your offer.”

“Allura.” Shiro protested but she gave him a look that told him she had made up her mind and it was now law.

“We would be happy for you to join us if Lance agrees.”

They all suddenly turned to Lance and his eyes widened in surprise. “I-I…” He stuttered saying anything that would give him some time to think, but as soon as his eyes lined up with the other Keith's… “Yes? Yeah…” He plastered his signature smirk to hide these new feelings that were suddenly filling his chest. “I guess I'll let you protect me from all the ladies that will come for me after we defeat Zarkon.”

Everyone, except for Keith, glared at Lance's typical response. He just smiled at them as Keith walked to his side and the others started to talk amongst themselves. Some words over the possible alternate universes to concerns over Keith. He ignored them as white noise and leaned closer to whisper in Lance's ear. “So My Prince, are you… their leader?”

Lance tried his best to ignore how good the  _ My Prince _ sounded from Keith's lips. “Uh no. Shiro is the leader of team Voltron and Allura is the captain of the space castle.” He then laid a hand on his hip and glanced up at Keith who was surveying the room. “... You don't have to call me your Prince. If you don't want to that is.”

“Let's go to the bridge and plan our next move!” Allura announced as she and Coran skipped out of the room. The others followed immediately, occasionally glancing back at Keith with sad eyes. He knows why they looked at him like that.  _ They are worried they lost their Keith for good. _

“If it's an order I'll stop.” Keith shrugged as he maintained a small distance between him and Lance. “It's more of a force of habit.” He lied.

“It's not an order,” Lance said softly. “I like it… Makes me feel important.”

“Okay, My Prince.”


	2. Juniberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) So this is going to be a bit short but I wanted to keep Keith's flashbacks separate from the main story. I hope you enjoy and the song I listened to while writing was Lullabies by Yuna. It's an awesome song.
> 
> P.S. I picture Vanguard Keith in Corrin's armor from Fire Emblem Fates.
> 
> Edited on 12/05/2018

**_Altea, The Prince’s Castle_ **

Keith's palms were sweaty under the skin-tight black bodysuit he wore beneath his white armor. His eyebrows twitched as he kept adjusting his helmet to keep his shaky hands busy. His armor felt heavier than usual as he walked through the green fields and it must be obvious that he's nervous. Nervousness should not be a surprise since this is the day he'll meet his Prince in person. Nervous, because from this moment on his Prince’s life will be in his hands. Nervous, because he suddenly feels unprepared even though he's been training for this his whole life. His family has been protectors to the Royal family for centuries and he can't help but doubt his ability. 

Why should he second guess his grit? His mother trained him and she was the best of their kind. She chose him to become the Prince’s protector instead of making him a general or assigning him to a special operations outfit. To be a Vanguard to the heir of the throne is a great honor. His mother protected the King when he was but a Prince and now Keith will do the same.

Keith stopped walking and took a deep breath. He laid a hand over his chest and focused on the Quintessence inside him. He recalled the special teachings only known to Vanguards as his soul glowed and headed his call. His mind and body stilled as a cool wave of energy washed over him. “Better.” Keith sighed as he continued on further into a sea of pink flowers.

We kept walking, slowing down a bit when he saw a shape sitting in a thick bed of flowers. He took one last soothing breath before his last couple steps brought him to the person who is now the most important thing in his life. When he was close enough to be heard he stopped and bowed. “My Prince, your Vanguard is reporting for duty.” 

Keith kept his head down at the sound of flowers rustling and footsteps coming towards him. He knew the Prince was now standing right in front of him inspecting. He could see his white boots on the ground below his face and somehow he was not stepping on a single pink pedal… _how's that possible? And_ _why was he so close?_ He then felt a finger tap his helmet.

“Hey,” The Prince said as the taps turned into knocks. “Can you take this thing off? I can barely understand what you are saying.”

Keith immediately straightened his back and took his helmet off. His face heated up when he felt the Prince’s gloved hands on either side of his face. He made Keith look up at him and at that moment Keith knew his mother was right.  _ The Prince was handsome _ . His copper skin contrasted his messy white hair perfectly and the blue markings on his cheeks looked like shimmering pools of water. His skin looked so soft that Keith had to force himself not to touch. The Prince wore an elegant Royal bodysuit with gold weaving through the white and blue fabric. His cape, that was the color of the light blue sky, rested idly on his shoulders as it graced the ground.

“I thought you'd be taller.” The Prince said with a smile. “But you're cute so I guess I'll let you protect me. Also, you can call me Lance. But I do like the sound of  _ My Prince _ from your lips.”

Keith's mind was a blank as a blush tinted around his red cheek markings. He became even more embarrassed when the Prince started to giggle. As the Prince took his hands away from Keith’s crimson cheeks, the Vanguard calmed himself and spoke as clearly as he could muster. “I-I… If that is your wish, My Prince.”

The Prince's smile widened even more as he laid a hand on his hip. He then reached down and plucked a juniberry near Keith's armored foot. He sniffed it and sighed happily as he held it to Keith's nose. “Chill out a bit. You will develop wrinkles if you keep that serious face on all the time.”  _ Adapt, _ Keith sighed and mellowed himself as he sniffed the flower. He raised a hand to take the flower but The Prince grabbed it and held it as he came closer to Keith. “That's better! And you still haven't told me your name.”

“Oh.” Keith looked away as a gust of wind blew from behind the Prince. Keith could feel his own darker shorter cape pull against his shoulders as the Prince’s wrapped around his lean body. “My name is Keith, My Prince.”

“Keith.” His name rolled off slowly from the Prince's lips as he looked up at the sky above them. He then hummed softly as he quickly looked back down at Keith with a grin. “I think we are going to make a good team!”

“A-A team?” Keith asked as the Prince let go of his hand and turned around to go back to sitting with the juniberries. “My Prince?”

The Prince plopped down and looked up at Keith. He patted the ground next to him and Keith obeyed. His cape laid on the Prince's as he got into a comfortable position and stared straight ahead, tracing the mountain horizon with his eyes. The Prince raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you sit down because you wanted to or was it because you had to since I asked?”

“I don't know how to answer that,” Keith said unsure about what the Prince was trying to get at. He continued before the Prince could say anything about his short answer. He did not want to upset The Prince but he cannot lie either. “I sat down because you asked.” The Prince's face fell and he turned away to look at a flower by his feet. “But I listened to you because I wanted to.” Keith looked at the Prince. He could see a smile on his Prince's lips as he took off his white glove and plucked another juniberry. “I didn't know how to answer because both options are correct.”

The Prince laughed and handed Keith a flower. Keith wished he could take off his glove so he could feel the Prince’s skin.  _ I bet it's soft, like his eyes. So soft, so innocent and enthusiastic.  _ “I was wrong. We aren't going to make a good team. We're going to be a great team!”

Keith felt his shoulders relax and his face softened as he held the two flowers in his hand. “The best.”

“There you go!” The Prince laughed as he playfully shoved Keith's armored shoulder. “If we're going to be hanging out together all the time I need you to be chill.”

Keith recalled him saying that before, “Chill?” 

“It's a term of phrase I learned from the Humans.” The Prince said softly as he remembered his recent trip to the blue planet. “Have you ever been to Earth, Keith?” Keith shook his head. “It's a diverse and beautiful planet with many cute animals and varying landscapes. Did you know it's mostly covered in water? One giant sea stretches across its surface for what seems like forever.” His eyes widened as he looked at Keith with excitement. “They have this one creature that is just adorable! It has these little flippers and a big mouth with sharp teeth. For some reason, they always have to be on the move. I think they call it… a shark.”

“A shark?” 

“Yeah!” The Prince spun around so that he was facing his armored protector. “They have a bunch of animals that live in this vast ocean.” He tilted his head to the side as he looked into Keith's eyes. His voice became soft and Keith could see a glint in his now piercing dark orbs. “I went to… a beach on one of their islands. The sun was setting and it turned the colors of the dark sky and sea into brilliant oranges and reds. The sand was soft against my feet and the water crawled over the ground towards me. I saw many more animals. A water bird, these things called turtles, and living stars! It was so beautiful and I didn't want to leave but …” He reached behind his back and revealed a small bag. He then took the flowers from Keith and ungloved him as he held the bag over Keith's empty hands. “I managed to smuggle these back.” He flipped the bag over and small objects of varying color, shapes, and sizes feel onto Keith's open palm. “These are called seashells.”

“Seashells?” Keith held one in between his index finger and thumb. He examined it closely, it was blue, hard and cool to the touch. It formed a spiral cone with an opening at one end. He was utterly confused as to what these things were. “What is their purpose?”

The Prince laid his chin in his palm as he watched Keith with amused eyes. “I think they were the homes of another animal that lived in the sea.”

“A sea creature is the home for another sea creature?”

“No, no, no!” The Prince laughed. “The shells aren't alive!”

Keith held up another shell to the sky and his eyes widen as light shined through the shell. “They aren't?”

“No! They are homes…” The Prince stopped and looked Keith up and down. “A protector to these small animals that would live in them.”

“Protector?”

The Prince smiled and placed a hand on Keith's chest. He gently moved it along the armor that wrapped around Keith's body. “Yeah, a protector. Like how your armor protects you and like how you are going to protect me.”

Keith grabbed his hand when it traveled a bit too low. “I'm only going to protect you. It's my duty to make sure you're safe. It's my only purpose now. You're my only purpose.”

“Oh.” The Prince blushed as he pulled his hand from Keith's grip and laid down in the juniberries. His eyes watched the sky, following the many ships that floated above the clouds. “Well, you will have your work cut out for you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he watched the Prince snuggle into a bed of flowers. “Is that so?”

“I've been told that I'm quite the handful.” The Prince rolled onto his stomach to sniff a juniberry that rubbed against his nose. He then looked at Keith through his eyelashes and Keith had to turn away. He heard the Prince laugh and glanced back to see him on his back again with a hand through his hair and the other resting on his chest with Keith's juniberry. “I hope you can see me more as than just a Damsel you have to protect.”

It was the Prince’s turn to raise an eyebrow as his purple-haired protector started to laugh. “You aren't just any damsel. You're My Prince.”

“Your Prince?”

“Yes. It's not like I was forced to be your Vanguard. I chose this path or rather my mother chose it for me, but I wanted it. I wanted to be yours.” Keith was surprised to see the Prince cover his face to hide the blush that came to his cheeks.

“You don’t even realize what you are saying, do you?” The Prince asked more to himself in a whisper. “You're too much.”

Keith stiffened, afraid that he was doing something wrong. “I'm sorry.”

“No!“ The Prince shook his head. He sat up to look straight into Keith's eyes and they were silent like that for a mere moment. The Prince staring deep into Keith's soul and Keith couldn't help but watch the Prince’s aura fluctuate through the emotions of compassion, lust, and happiness. It was like he wasn't even trying to hide his feelings from Keith.  _ What is he playing at?  _ “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Okay... My Prince.”

The Prince smiled happily and laid back down. “Good, My Keith.”


	3. The Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this part! Also, should I do more Altean Keith flashbacks with Altean Lance or just keep to the main story with Paladin Lance?

            “Keith.” Lance said soothingly as he slowly walked up behind a very angry looking Keith holding up the tip of a glowing sword to Kolivan's neck. “Keith just give me a second to explain!”

            Keith was on edge. He can't believe it, there's a Galra waiting for them on the bridge. When the doors opened, and his eyes landed on the fur ball, he pushed Lance aside and manifested his Quintessence sword. Ready to cut down his sworn enemy, but he was stopped by Lance's plea. _I could have a slip of the finger._

            “Why?” Keith said through gritted teeth. He inches the blade closer as he narrowed his eyes at the Galra scum. “He's a Galra, is he not? Galra are a threat to the universe, to you. They took my world, my purpose. They took everything from me! All Galra are my enemy.”

            “Yes! Most of them are a threat but there are those who would help us fight Zarkon.” Shiro said as he pulled Pidge and Hunk a safe distance away.

            Keith ignored this stranger’s words. Then the air cracked like thunder as he raises his blade back, ready to cut down this Galra. _To have a taste of revenge._

            “Keith! Stop! That's an order!” Lance yelled just as Keith started his downward swing. He stopped his blade mere inches from the Galra’s fur. Lance stopped him just in time before he could cut the purple fur ball in half.

            Keith grunted and then glanced back at Lance, still holding up his sword to the Galra. “Are you sure?”

            “He’s part of a group that are in rebellion of the Galra Empire.” Lance started as he tiptoed closer. “They helped us escape in our previous fight with Zarkon.”

            Keith couldn't comprehend what he was saying. _All Galra are my enemy_. He's seen their evil first hand. They took everything from him. However, Lance laid his hand on his and he knew not to second guess his orders. _Not again._

            Lance smiled, “Don't worry, bud. I trust him.”

            _They can be trusted?_ Keith let his blade evaporate into flecks of light, returning it to the energy from inside him. He then turned to Kolivan and bowed with respect and regret. “Forgive me, I should have been more courteous.”

            “You are obviously not the Keith I've met before?” Kolivan asked more than said as he stared at Keith's Altean features.

            Shiro shook his head, “No. It's a long story but we found him near a wormhole. He's from a different reality.”

            “Interesting. So, the other one is still missing? Or is he truly lost?”

            They all went silent, looking at the floor beneath their feet and avoiding Keith's curious eyes. He could see the pain emanating from them again. Mostly around this Shiro and… _Lance? Were they close in this reality as well?_

            “I'm not sure, Kolivan.” Shiro said softly.

            Allura went to the center of the room and pulled up a map of the Galaxy. She didn't want to dwell so much on the past. She misses Keith too, but they need to look forward. “We will find out what happened to our Keith but in the meantime, we need to start planning Voltron’s next move.”

            They all nodded and gathered around her. Keith went on to ignore them as they planned, scraped plans, and planned some more. He stood close to Lance who was at the very edge of the group. He could still feel the loss and something else. Something small and new was budding inside this Lance. An emotion he knew too well. He'll have to ask about Lance's relationship with this other Keith, but for now he made sure to keep an eye on the Galra, Kolivan. Having his sword ready to manifest in his mind when things eventually go south.

            “Hey,” Lance whispered to get Keith's attention. He turned to the taller boy only to find his face closer than expected as he examined Keith's hair. Lance grabbed a strand and held it a bit higher towards the light. “I didn't notice until now, but you have purple hair!”

            “And?”

            Lance smiled as he plucked it and Keith didn't move a muscle at all. He was unphased by small pain, learning to cope with it long ago so he could last longer in battle. “Well our Keith had black hair and a really bad mullet.”

            “Mullet?” Keith tilted his head to the side as his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

            “Yeah! Like… his hair was super long in the back.” Lance tried to show with his hands behind his head and wiggling his fingers. Keith just looked at him with utter confusion as Lance continued to make silly gestures. Lance sighed when he realized he wouldn't get a laugh from this Keith anytime soon. _I guess he's kinda no fun too_ , Lance thought as he sighed. “Well you have hair more like Shiro, an undercut minus the white fluff.”

            “This is a standard Altean military cut.” Keith said.

            Lance laid a hand on his hip as he watched Keith's eyes snap from him to Kolivan. “Hey man, you need to chill.”

            Keith immediately gave Lance all his focus and the Blue Paladin had to look away from his intense gaze. “Chill?”

            “Y-Yeah, to be relaxed, cool like ice… Chill.” Lance turned back to see Keith blush as he looked through Lance, like he was recalling a very fond memory.

            “Chill…” Keith said softly.

            It was Lance's turn to blush as Keith smiled at him. “You know you don't have to stand so… close.”

            The smile disappeared from Keith's face as his eyes wandered back to Kolivan. Lance could feel the anger in his gaze and wondered if this has to do with his other self. It's kinda obvious that this Keith was close to his Prince. _I was a prince,_ Lance smiled. He wants to know more about his other life where he was important. _Where I was essential_. “This is the optimal distance for me to give my life if you were attacked.”

            “W-What!?” Lance was shocked at what Keith said. How so nonchalantly he said it. _Like saying you would sacrifice yourself for someone else was a normal thing! Maybe it was… This Keith was-is a protector. My protector._ “Why would you say something like that? Like your life doesn't matter?”

            Keith again turned to Lance with utter confusion written on his _cute-I-mean-regular face._ “My life didn't matter a few dobashs ago until you gave me the honor to be your Vanguard.” He then laid a hand on Lance's shoulder, affirming his next statement. “If giving my life would provide the slightest chance for you to live, I'd do it in a heartbeat.”

            “Excuse me, Altean Keith!” Coran popped up beside Lance. He gave the blue Paladin quite the fright while Keith was like stone, never caught off guard. “What was that thing you did with the glowy sword as you were just about to chop off Kolivan's head? Is it another Quintessence ability?”

            Lance watched in awe as Keith closed his eyes for the briefest moment and light traveled from his heart down to his hand. The light then erupted from his palm forming a violent shape of a sword. Some of the light started to flake off, revealing a more defined sword underneath, and Keith grasped it. He held it up as the others stopped talking and came around to listen, except for Kolivan. He stayed as far away as he can get from Keith. _Smart man,_ Lance thought.

            “Yes, Coran, this is a sword made from my Quintessence.” Keith lowered the blade, so they can get a closer look.

            “It's a katana! If I'm not mistaken.” Pidge said as she reached out to touch with curious hands. As her finger came close a bolt of light jumped and she yelled, sliding behind Hunk. “That was exhilarating!”

            “What happened Pidge?” Hunk asked as he warily watched the blue sword.

            Keith let the sword go to hover idly in front of him. Causing the others to gasp in awe as it kept a close distance to Keith. “She touched pure Quintessence. I have complete control over it, so I made sure it didn't harm her. It did give her a jump start.”

            “So, it's like the Paladins Bayards!” Allura exclaimed in excitement. Learning more and more about this other reality’s relationship with Quintessence is fascinating to her. “Quickly Lance, show him your Bayard!”

            “Uh sure…” Lance reached down the side of his thigh to grab his Bayard. It then glowed and took the form of his signature rifle. He held it out for Keith to examine, feeling like his Bayard was nothing but a toy compared to Keith’s Quintessence sword. “It's nothing too exciting. Just a gun I use to blast bad guys.”

            “Why are you selling yourself so short, sharpshooter?” Pidge mocked, Lance ignored him, but her comment did chip a little something from him.

            “This is amazing.” Keith admired the Blue Paladin's Bayard. Lance blushed under the praise and smiled widely as Keith went on. “Looks like a multipurpose tactical assault rifle. Good for short range situations and perfect for long range encounters. A weapon like this requires a high level of skill. You must have an amazing aim, Sharpshooter.”

            Lance's smile widened, showing Keith his perfect teeth. He then rubbed the back of his neck while he used one hand to hide his burning face. “Oh, it's nothing. I'm average at shooting.”

            “Are you alright, Lance? Are you coming down with a cold?” Hunk asked as he leaned closer to examine his friend. He checked Lance's forehead, pulse, and even looked in his mouth for any signs of contagion. He stopped and scratched his chin when he found nothing out of the ordinary. “You're not sick and unless you're a Lance from a different reality, you should be like totally full of yourself right now.”

            “What!” Lance yelled at Hunk’s accusation. He huffed and turned away from the Yellow Paladin with his arms crossed. “It's not like I have to show off or be obnoxious every time someone compliments me!”

            Pidge adjusted her glasses up her nose while staring at Lance with eyes that he didn't like the look of. “Interesting that you used “Show off” and “obnoxious.” Like you know how annoying you are to the rest of us.”

            “Enough.” Shiro smacked Hunk and Pidge behind their heads. He then walked over to Allura's side to get everyone's attention. “I know things are different and it'll be tough getting used to the new Keith. Especially if some of us have unfinished business with him.” Shiro secretly looked at Lance from the corner of his eye. “But now we need to get back to the task at hand. Kolivan has a plan to free the planet…?”

            “Puig.” Kolivan finished for him. “It's a relatively small planet with a tough species that could make great allies.

            “It is close to our current location. The Lions will get you all there in no time!” Coran added as he marked the planet on the star map.

            “Yes, but most importantly they need our help.” Shiro then walked over to Keith and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Afterwards, we should see if you can pilot the Red Lion.”

            “I can't.” Keith said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            Lance took a step closer to Keith and looked at him with worrying eyes. _Does he really think he can't pilot Red? Like it's too much for him or…?_ “What do you mean you can't?”

            Keith shrugged off Shiro’s hand and turned his attention to the Blue Paladin. He then scratched his eyebrow as he looked down through the floor, like he could see through the many levels all the way to the hanger beneath them. “I can feel its energy and it's not compatible with me.” His head snapped up and he glanced at Allura. “It's calling you, Princess of old.”

            “Me!?” Allura asked completely surprised as she pointed a finger at herself. “I-I don't think-No… if the Red Lion is truly calling me then I have to honor its choice. It was my father's Lion after all.”

            “But Princess you have a diplomatic meeting with the Cubserions!” Coran reminded her but the smile on his face said that he couldn't care less about that. He's proud to see Allura follow her father's footsteps. However, they have many moving parts in motion for the fight against the Galra. “They surely require your attention first.”

            “Yes, that is the work for a Princess…” She turned to look at Shiro. “I won't be able to join you on your mission to Puig. Besides, I don't think I would be any help since I don't have any training in flying a Lion of Voltron.”

            Shiro closed his eyes and nodded as he walked to the center of the group. He then opened his eyes and looked over each one of them. _The light of a true leader cultivated_ _around him. A bright a strong spark that can command a legion of the righteous. But something was off with his flame,_ Keith thought. _It seems hollow, like a copy or imitation of a leader’s light._ “Then it's settled, our next move will be to make more allies. Allura will go on her emissary mission to the Cubserions with Coran and the Castle of Lions. Kolivan and the Blades of Marmora will join us to free Puig from the Galra Empire. Pidge, Hunk, and I will cover the skies.” His eyes then landed on Keith, “Keith, you will pilot your ship that we found you in and protect Lance while he drops off the Blades for the ground assault. Then you and Lance will join us in taking out any defenses that'll attack our ground force. When we defeat the Galra forces and form an alliance with the... Puigians? we will then regroup with Allura and start training to form Voltron. Got that, team?”

            Everyone yelled out an excited yes! While Keith remained silent. He watched them curiously, wondering why they were so excited to do battle. Even this Lance was cheering with them. _Another difference between My Prince and this Blue Paladin,_ Keith thought. _He never wanted to fight. Always trying to talk the Galra into peace like the Prince he is… Was._ But this Lance has a different aura to him. He is strong, like his Prince, but something beneath dimmed his light. Something that tugged at Keith's heart and made him want to protect this Lance. To make him feel… _special?_ Even then, Keith cannot deny his own desire to fight the Galra. He decided to push these thoughts away for the time being and moved closer to Lance. “If that's the wish of My Prince.”

            “Prince!?”

            “Oh my God.”

            “Really Lance?”

            “Is your head not big enough already!?”

            “... Hey! I was a Prince in another reality! So, I don't see any problem with having him call me his Prince!” Lance yelled at them with a hint of desperation that Keith only heard.

            “I have no problem with it, so why should you?” Keith started to say and they all shut their mouths. He then smiled at Lance as a blush spread across the Blue Paladin's cheeks. “I need to call him My Prince for reasons of my own. So, don't tease him about it since it was my idea.”

            Lance smiled appreciatively back. He did so without looking away or covering his face and Keith liked that very much. “T-Thanks.”

            “Anything for you, My Prince.”


	4. Royal Vessel

            “I much rather prefer you in just that black skin-tight suit.” Lance said as he walked around the heavily armored Keith. He was examining the plates of the very lightweight and durable Altean metal alloy that fitted Keith's body perfectly... _platonically speaking._ _To be honest_ , Lance thought as he raised his hands behind his head, _he would still look cute in anything._ When he was behind Keith, who was a bit busy making final adjustments to notice that the Blue Paladin was flirting with him, Lance stopped to hold the red cape in his hands. _It’s so soft like silk._ “So? What do ya think about that?”

            Lance could feel the cape rise between his fingers as Keith shrugged. He then smiled at this Keith's one-word response, _they are so much alike._ “Impractical.”

            ”How so?” Lance teased.

            Keith then started to stretch, rolling his shoulders and extending his limbs as he spoke. “My armor was especially designed to make use of the harmony I have with my Quintessence.” Lance yelped and jumped as a sudden blue light formed a pattern through the armor and disappeared. Keith then popped his knuckles and sighed happily, like he was pleasantly content to get back in that suit of armor and was ready to fight some Galra. _Or is he just excited because I am? Can he feel my emotions like how he can see our life energy?_  Lance let that thought go as Keith turned around to face him, while he still has Keith's cape in his hands. “It enhances my physical capability.”

            Lance let the cape slip through his fingers and smiled, “What do you mean by it enhances your physical capability?”

            “My Quintessence is regulated more efficiently by the armor and as a result my stamina, strength, reflexes, durability, and speed are doubled.” Keith said as Lance stared at him with a blank face. Keith sighed, “Basically it makes me… stronger?”

            “Cool!” Lance said with a laugh as he turned around to look at Keith's ship. It was lying next to the Red Lion and was small in comparison, about half its size. But it is still significantly larger than a regular fighter ship. It was like a mini Castle of Lions but instead of white it was black and had the four thrusters on its side like a bird’s wings. It's Altean, as they had thought before, but they had no idea how their Keith ended up in that thing. However, now that they knew this Keith was from a different reality they didn't have to worry about it.

            Lance feels like an idiot. _We all were for thinking, hoping, he was our Keith. A Paladin, a human._ Lance couldn't believe how they ignored so the many obvious signs, but he shouldn't dwell on it now. He just wished he could have done things differently. He realized that he could have been nicer and let his petty one-sided rivalry go. _Then we could have been close, even friends or more... but he's gone now, and we have a new Keith. Like the universe is sending us a sign that he's truly lost to us… and maybe he traveled through time and space to reach me-us again._ Lance buried a feeling deep into the pit of his stomach. He's not sure he's ready to face them yet, he did cry quietly in his room for weeks but that didn’t help him, and he plastered on a smile. “This is a cool looking ship! How fast can she go?”

            “It’s the most advanced ship Altea ever produced, so it can go pretty fast.” Keith started with a soft face that soon turned… sad. Lance’s hand instinctively reached out, but he stopped himself just as he was about to grab Keith's hand. “Rivaled by no other, the Royal Vessel as My Prince would call it, and yet…” Keith slowly walked towards the ship as Lance followed quietly behind him. He has an idea where this is going but doesn't want to stop it. _Maybe I can comfort him with a hug, is that selfish?_ Lance asked himself as he stood close to Keith next to his ship. “He was the one who saved me, and I was… useless.”

            Lance's heart ached when he heard that one word. A word he's all too familiar with. “You were not useless.” He let his hand reach out and grab Keith's arm instead. “You did everything you could to protect Him.”

            Keith laughed and turned to face him. Even though it wasn't obvious, Lance could see that he was fighting back the tears behind his eyes. “Thanks for trying to ease my guilt. But with all my decades of training and an arsenal at my disposal... I still was not able to save My Prince and it was due to my foolishness. I charged on ahead of the fleet to end the fight quickly and with as few casualties as possible. Instead I let my emotions fuel me and I left myself open, He sacrificed himself to save me. To send me here… because I was useless.”

            Lance let go of Keith and moved closer behind him to wrap his arms around his waist as he laid his head on his shoulder. It was a bit awkward since they were both in their armor, but Lance could feel the pain electrocuting his skin subside as Keith leaned back into the embrace. Lance squeezed a bit tighter because for some reason this felt familiar and just… _right._ He never felt like he could give a hug like this to their Keith but that was mostly because of the rivalry Lance invented. Secretly he adored their Keith for being just so amazing as a cadet at the Garrison and as a Paladin of Voltron. He cared about how his brash nature would get him in trouble and craved the moments when they grew just a bit closer. With this Keith it feels like there is something already there, something Lance still oh so craves. Like all this flirting and close contact was normal, like he experienced all this before. _With my other self? I wonder what kind of relationship we had. Were we more than Prince and Protector? More than friends? Maybe we are destined to be together._

            “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” Lance said before his thoughts went wild. He always denied these feelings but now they were becoming too much to hold in. _Maybe I don't want to anymore. I held them in and then we lost Keith. I can never know what could have been._

            “I do, but now is not the right time.” Keith said as he held onto Lance's hands. “We have a mission to complete and I'm pretty sure the others are waiting.”

            Lance nodded and slowly pulled his arms from Keith's waist. “Can we talk after?” He asked as his mind called back to a fond memory with the other Keith. “Maybe have a sparring session too?”

            “That would be perfect.”

            They smiled bashfully at each other as faint red took to both their cheeks and they avoided eye contact. Lance wonders if his Keith would mind if he explored this new relationship with the new Keith. He has no doubt that he wouldn't hold it against him, he probably would be happy that Lance is coming to terms with himself, if they ever see him again. _Maybe in the afterlife_ , Lance thought as he put his helmet on and watch the new Keith enter his ship. _I hope he's at peace wherever he is now. I hope he's also happy knowing the truth about me. I'm starting to be happy as well._

            “I miss you and no matter what, I won't let this… second chance go to waste.” Lance walked out of the Red Lion’s hangar and entered Blue’s. His lion wasn't too far from Red, in fact they were right next to each other, like how Lance was with Keith. Never too far away to tease or annoy him just to see what reaction he would get. _Maybe my other self did send his Keith to me, but why? Was there truly no hope to save their universe? It does seem like something I would do, sacrifice myself to save someone I lo-_

            “Lance.” Lance's eyes snapped to his Lion's Hud as it displayed Shiro's face. He smiled with that not-so-annoying knowingly leader look at Lance. Lance just ignored him as he looked away with a blush on his cheeks. He's never going to discuss his feelings with him ever again. “Good to see you finally made it to your Lion.”

            “Yeah we've been waiting for like half a Varga for you and Altean Keith.” Pidge face popped up in time for Lance to see her roll her eyes.

            “You could have gone ahead and like… scouted the planet for us or something.” Lance said as the rest of the Teams’ heads popped up. They all looked at him with faces he doesn't like, except for Shiro. As if they knew what he was doing and planning with this Keith. They somewhat didn't approve, and Lance knows why. This Keith has some sort of feelings for his own Lance, his Prince, and they all know it. The way he acted when he first saw Lance and afterwards when he found out that he was in a different reality. It didn't matter to him that he wasn’t the same because _he's Keith!_ Lance thought, _He would pledge himself to a stranger he just meet just because he happens to be the same person who was a Prince in his reality. He would do this because it's familiar and he realized that he had to adapt to this situation because he is awesome like that. But are there any rules about this current situation? I have no idea since this is probably the first time it ever happened or just one of many in other parallel universes. My head is starting to hurt. I don't really care what they think if Keith is happy, nothing's going to stop me from making him happy anymore._

_At least I'll be good for one thing._

            “Are you alright My Prince?” Keith's voice echoed in Lance’s ear. His head snapped up and instead of seeing Keith's face, he was greeted by the smug looks from his Team. He forgot that they had provided voice communication through a Paladin helmet they given to Keith. They didn't have time to plug his ship into the Castle’s communication system. But hearing is voice is something Lance had wanted for weeks.

            “Y-yeah I'm fine!” Lance said with a big smile, even though Keith couldn't see it. He then heard a soft chuckle that warmed his heart. “Let's go save a planet!”

            With that Lance flew his Lion out of the Castle with Keith following close behind in his freighter ship. _He flies just like their Keith, ever the expert pilot. So perfect._ When they grouped up with the other Lions Allura wished them luck as she made a wormhole a flew through it. Shiro then took Lance's suggestion and had Hunk and Pidge fly ahead as Lance with Kolivan in Blue’s cargo bay, Keith, and him go rendezvous with the squad of Blades that were on a nearby planet. Lance hopes their mission will go without a hitch. He has no doubt with Keith flying around him like the moon of Earth, ready to protect a delicate planet from whatever tries to hit it. “My shield and sword.” Lance likes that.

 

………………..

 

            As expected, the mission was completed without a single unknown variable going off. Mostly thanks to Keith. His ship was really like a mini Castle of Lions, with all its bells and whistles. When Lance was under heavy fire Keith flew close and the wings from his ship flew off to either side of them and formed a particle barrier to protect him. He was then able to drop the Blades off at the landing point and they easily provided air cover. When more fighters showed up and started to overwhelm them, Keith took them all out with his cannons that can shoot from any direction. They curved around the Team like Keith was controlling them and pierced through many Galra ships. Lance was amazed at how good Keith was. It was like his little ship was just as powerful if not more than their Lions or even Voltron himself. He could probably hold back the whole Galra fleet with ease. _He'll come in handy when we face Zarkon again._

            However, not all is as good as it seems. After the battle, they found out that Keith's ship uses his Quintessence as an energy source for the extra firepower he used in the fight. So, when they landed to greet the Puigians, Lance was horrified to see Keith stumble from his ship and fall to the ground. He immediately ran over while screaming Keith’s name. Lance dropped to his knees and held Keith in his arms as he called for the others to help him. His shouting was stopped by Keith's hand on his face and his soft voice.

            “It's alright Lance.” Lance worriedly looked down at the sleepy Keith. “I used too much of my very limited power. I didn't have enough time to regain my full strength after my last battle. I guess... I wanted to show off for you… I need to rest.t.”

            Lance shook his head and smiled as Keith's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Soft snores escaped his lips and Lance thought he looked cute as ever, knocked out from exhaustion. He then reached his hand out to brush his bangs out of his eyes and used the motion to rest his palm against the side of Keith's face. Lance blushed as Keith leaned into the touch like a puppy.

            “You're a moron, but… My Moron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think? Was this a good chapter? The next one will probably be really long as it will have many things going on in it: The aftermath of the mission, seeing how Keith replenishes his Quintessence, Lance wondering if he should flirt more seriously, their sparring session, and something else that has to do with Paladin Keith and Altean Lance. I might split it up for more chapters but I do plan to only have this be a ten part story. If I have a long chapter I'll have more parts to use for other things... Let me know what you think I should do!


	5. Red Jacket, Blue Cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm going to split the planned long chapter into two parts. I finished the first half, which is this one, and I'm currently working on the second half. Also, I'm leaving the number of chapters open until I find the right place to end this story. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Did you know that Humans have thousands of different languages?”

“Seems inefficient. How did all their tribes communicate without a singular dialect?”

“That's the beauty of it! They learned each others languages.”

“MmmHmmm… Still seems inefficient.”

“I guess, but I want to learn all of them.”

“...Why? All we need to know is their most commonly spoken one. The one their leaders speak.”

“So I can tell you how much you mean to me in a thousand ways.”

“Oh, is that what you have been doing up so late? It's not a good for a Prince to skip much needed rest.”

“Yeah… damn it, I thought you were asleep. Anyway, I'm learning Spanish. It's a passionate language with a rich history.”

“Spanish?”

“Yup... mi amor.”

“Me armor? What does that mean?”

“No, no, no! It's Mi Amor.”

“... My armor?”

“Try it in a sentence.”

“... Why are we talking about My Armor?”

“Never mind, it means “my friend.” We are friends, right?”

“Y-Yes… Mi amor?”

“Perfecto! Now try and say, te amo!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith's eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision taking some time to adjust to the low light of his surroundings. Once they did, He was quickly able to figure out he was in a somewhat small room and was on lying on a bed.  _ It felt familiar, _ a hard bed like the one on his ship and a soft sheet over his body,  _ but this room is not. _ It's a different color from the white he's so used to and there was a person knelt down against the side of the bed with their head on his arm and their own arms wrapped around his. 

“Hello?” Keith sat up as the person grumbled and hugged his arm tighter. He didn't see a reason to disturb them as he himself was still waking up. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down and noticed that he was in some strange clothes instead of his suit. He recognized the clothing as a pair of long jeans that covered his feet and a white t-shirt with blue accents hugged his torso. His eyes finally fully adjusted and he looked to see if he can identify the person who was snuggling his arm. He immediately stilled as they rolled their head to the side and revealed that they were in fact Lance.  _ Was he waiting for me to wake up? _ He then spotted Lance's jacket thrown on the floor as he leaned against the bed, holding onto Keith. “Lance?”

Lance jumped at the mention of his name. He looked around quickly, like he didn't know where he was, until his eyes landed on Keith. “Hey!” He said with a tired yawn. “I thought you would never wake up.”

“How long was I out?” Keith asked as Lance dropped his head and continued to cuddle his arm.

“Oh I don't know.” Lance tried to keep his eyes open but sleepiness is quickly taking him. “Could be one… or two… Quintents. I can never tell since we're in space and there's no day or night…”

Keith smiled at the way Lance fought his hardest to stay awake. However, he can see that it's a losing battle.  _ They are too much alike. _ “So you were at my bedside, awake the whole time, for one, maybe two, Quintents? Is this the first time you slept?”

“Uh yeah I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Lance yawned again as his words became drawn out and somewhat incoherent. “I was only taking a quick nap.”

Keith's smile widened and he wondered what would happen if he asked a question that's been burning in his mind for the past few Dobashs. He wondered if it would be inappropriate. Can he ask such a question to this Lance without freaking him out or making things weird between them? He likes where their relationship stands at the moment, like they were close friends. This Lance is much like his own, carefree and touchy…  _ or was it flirty? _ His Lance knew how handsome he was and would use it to his advantage. He was the first diplomat the King would send when they were forming an alliance with new species because of his son's people skills. However, he wonders if this Lance knows what his looks do to him? If he knows that Keith has a pain he's been trying to hide deep down. Keith can see it more and more as he spends time around him.  _ Maybe he can ease this pain… _ He took a chance and asked his question.

“Do you maybe want to sleep up here on the bed?” Keith's breath hitched as Lance's face suddenly appeared in front of his.  _ So close. _ He forced himself to not look away from Lance's eyes as they silently stared at each other. Keith then offered an alternative when he received no answer for what felt like a Varga. “Or you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor?”

A smile spread across Lance's face as he quietly leaned forward. Keith's first thought, as Lance closed the distance between them, was that he was moving in for a kiss. However, much to Keith's relief, Lance laid his head on his shoulder and started to snore loudly in his ear. Keith chuckled at the boy lying limp in his arms and sighed with content as he pulled him up onto the bed made for one. He made sure Lance was comfortable before lying next to him and covering them with the blanket. 

It was a tight fit, sharing the small bed with a taller guy like Lance, but Keith is all too familiar with it. His Prince had a terrible homesickness when they went on diplomatic tours through the Galaxy. He would have night terrors and only Keith's presence by his side was enough for him to sleep like a rock. Lance cuddled up against his side, with his head still in the crook of Keith's neck. His calm warm breath felt good against Keith's skin and he couldn't help but feel happy as he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him just an inch closer. He could feel the pain deep inside Lance dwindle and he came to realise exactly what this Lance needed, his intuition never failing him. 

_ So far. _

“You want to be held…” Keith said quietly as he ran a thumb across Lance's cheek, as if he was wiping away a tear. “Like you are something important. Someone to be needed and wanted. I'll do my best to make you feel that way… My Lance.”

 

……….

 

Keith was surprised to wake up without Lance in his arms. He wasn't hurt or disappointed… just surprised. He didn't dwell much on it as he felt a new found energy course through him, making him feel like he was fifty Decapheebs younger.  _ Strange, I haven't even formally begun my recovery and yet… I fell completely replenished. _ Keith's attention was now more focused on this anomaly since it was unheard of for one to gain this much Quintessence without going through the rituals.

“I'll have to see if there's anything in my ships records that could explain this.” Keith told himself as he changed into some clothes that were folded neatly on the floor next to the bed. They were simple articles of clothing, the same old Altean outfit that Coran would wear.  _ Did Lance leave this here? Does he not want me to wear his clothes?  _ Keith pushed those questions aside and focused on his task at hand, getting presentable. He didn't put on the boots, he found the cool metal against his feet soothing and he can more fully feel the Quintessence flowing through the ship.  _ Intoxicating. _

Keith decided that he should try and get to know the rest of  _ Team Voltron _ , as Lance would call them, and then search for the Blue Paladin. He'll have to put searching through his records off for now, forming a bind with these new comrades will help ease his transition into this strange situation. So without wasting another tick, Keith walked out of the room but stopped in the doorway as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  _ A jacket? A red cropped jacket with white accents is lying on the floor. _ He couldn't turn away and found his feet pulling him towards the strangely familiar item. He knelt down and reached a shaky hand out. His fingers barely grazed the white cuff when it suddenly turned in to a bright blue light as it flecked off into a million flower petals floating and disappearing up in the air. 

“Strange.” Keith stood up, still looking down at the same spot where the jacket was, wondering if it would suddenly reappear. When he was certain that it wouldn't he turned on his heels and speed walked out of the strange room. He made sure to remind himself to also look for hallucinations in the records. However, he had to put this weird phenomenon to the back of his mind as he sort of ran through the hallways of this ship. He had wanted to meet the rest of the team officially, but now he has to make things short. He needs see Lance and make sure he was okay. Keith can feel his pain through the ship and it makes his heart ache.  _ I'll just say “Hi” to them, Lance is more important than making friends with these strangers. _ So he quickly used his power to follow the traces of Quintessence from the other Paladins. It'll drain him a little, he usually used this to find his Prince, but he wants to get through this as fast as possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Lance kept yelling at himself over and over again as he pulled at his hair. He was currently hiding away inside his the Blue Lion and isn't planning on coming out anytime soon. He felt ashamed and cowardly after leaving Keith alone. He didn't know why he ran away from his strong and warm arms.  _ Maybe because it didn't feel right? Like he wasn't doing it for me… Why would he even hold me like that? It's not like I’m His Prince! Why would anyone want to hold me? It's not like I'm important or anything. He probably thought I was His Prince. Just like how I sometimes think he's our Keith. _

Lance's brain went on a loop circling around his insecurities and their old Keith. He can't help but wonder if making up the rivalry was a bad idea. _ If I hadn't then maybe we could have grown close. We could've became friends or something.  _ Whenever he sees the new Keith he sometimes sees a shadow of the other. He forgets about the Altean differences and focuses on the Keith part of him. It makes interacting with him easier and keeps the realization of never seeing their Keith again at bay.  _ But then he goes and opens his pretty mouth and says the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I'm reminded of the big difference between them. He was actually friends with his Lance. More like devoted to him. Sort of like a lov- _

Lance's train of thought derailed as he saw a figure through the Lion’s cockpit. The figure standing at the entrance of the hangar and was weirdly blurry to Lance. He leaned forward to get a better look at whoever was there and squinted to only see the shape of a long blue cape wrapped around the hazy outline of a person. He then jumped from his seat and leaned over Blue's console. The figure then cleared up enough that Lance was able to make out:  _ white hair, pointed ears, dark skin, and a hand waving at him. _ His eyes widened in shock as the figure then glowed bright blue and evaporated into thin air.

“What. The. Quiznack!?” Lance yelled as he fell back onto his seat. He slapped a hand over his forehead as he tried to comprehend what he just witnessed.  _ A person who was watching me for a creepy unknown amount of time just turned into light and disappeared right before my eyes! But who the hell was he? It was a guy right? Well he did have shortish hair that was a bit messy and wasn't in a dress. It has to be a guy! He also looked Altean… could it be Allura's ghost dad coming back to kill me!? _ Lance shook his head, remembering that Allura had dealt with that permanently.  _ It couldn't be King Ghost. Could be one of those creepy galra wizard dudes? Nah, the guy was in some kind of white suit with an awesome cape and not in those evil robes trying to kill me. The guy also seemed young and… familiar? _

Lance jolted in his seat as he heard a knock against his Lion's particle barrier. He sighed, calming his nerves, as he looked down to see Keith standing there in the clothes he laid out for him. Lance couldn't help but smile as he spoke through the Lion. “Yes, senor?”

Keith didn't flinch or do anything as Lance's voice roared throughout the hangar. He did lay his palm against the barrier as he looked up at Lance with…  _ Worry? Why is he worried? Does he-Does he somehow know I'm feeling bad? _ “I thought we had a sparring session planned?”

The smile returned to Lance's face, already forgetting about the bad thoughts nagging him and his mysterious ghost stalker. “Yeah our date! I'll be right down!” He loved the way Keith's cheeks heated up and turned pink as he then jumped from his seat. And maybe he skipped all the way out of his Lion, but he did return to a cool macho stroll when he saw Keith.  _ I can't wait to see what moves he knows and find out more about my other self. Maybe I'll tell him about what I saw… it did look like it turned into Quintessence and this Keith sure seems to know a lot about that crazy space magic. _

With that final thought, Lance and Keith made their way to the training deck. Lance budding with excitement for spending more time with him and instantly forgetting about his worries as he laid his arm across Keith's shoulder, pulling him close to his side in a friendly way.  _ Of course it's not. _ While Keith is a bit exhausted from speaking with the others and from running all the way down to the hanger when he felt Lance's pain intensifying. But he's feeling much better with Lance at his side and his pain almost disappearing completely.

However, there are two watching them. Waiting for the perfect moment to show that they are meant to be together. But they can't waste anymore time for danger is coming and a bond like theirs can overcome it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think? What's going on with them? Why are they seeing things? What dangers await them? How come Keith feels stronger around Lance and vice versa? I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also... any predictions for the next part? Leave a comment below!


	6. Complexity of the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier! I was busy with the Voltron Amino and finishing up some school work. I hope you enjoy this long part.

            Lance grunted as he flipped over in his silky sheets. Then again and again and again before sighing in defeat; realizing that he's not going to get some shut eye anytime soon. His mind filled with images of home and his family is keeping him up with an ache in his heart. His strong father, caring mother, and loveable little brother all spoke to him like ghosts. He misses them and the flowers greatly. Recently, he has been unable to get them out of his head in the late hours of the day. He tried distracting himself with learning many languages but that can only keep his mind off the ones he loves so much for so long.

            _There is one person who can help me right now. But I don't want to bother him with my-_ A soft knock on Lance's door caused his heart to flutter. _Of course, he knows… I need him now more than ever or I'll start crying and that's no good. Eyes that have been up all-night crying don't look too great and I need to look my best for tomorrow._ Lance pushed himself up on his elbows and called out to the dark. “Come in.”

            His door swoosh open to reveal Keith in his usual black sleep robes that are Lance's favorite. He slowly entered the room as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Do you need me?”

            “If it's not too much of a bother.” Lance smiled up at him as he reached the side of his bed. “I'm sorry for waking you.”

            Keith shrugged as Lance scooted over and held up his blanket. His Protector climbed in with him and they immediately took their regular positions. Lance rolled over onto his side as Keith's warm body found its way flushed against his back. Keith propped his head up with his arm as he used his other hand to comb through Lance's hair. Who purred with content as he snuggled back against Keith.

            “You always know when I need you.” He said as his worries subsided. Keith was a bit too tired to pay complete attention, exhausted from their last diplomatic mission, it was too socializing in Keith's opinion. He just nodded along. “How do you know?”

            Keith raised an eyebrow at the question and sobered a bit to answer. “You know I had mystical training with Quintessence.”

            “You did?”

            “Of course, in fact I was the first Vanguard to be taught in the ways of the Druids.” Keith took his hand from Lance's head and moved it down to lace their hands together. Lance smiled at how well Keith can read his needs. “I was taught to understand the life force of the Universe. To wield it as a sword to attack and a shield to protect. But a sword and shield are useless without...?”

            “What?” Lance yawned. _The sound of his husky voice in my ear is soothing and a bit too much for me to handle._ He entangled their legs just, so they can be a little closer.

            “Eyes.” Keith chuckled as he laid his head down and wrapped his arms around Lance. “I was also taught to see… incredible things. The light that connects us through time and space. I can see a person's aura, a force of energy that radiates from them, showing their emotions. The clarity of it completely depends on our connection. That's how I know when you need me, because we… are so close.”

            Lance hummed tiredly, he barely understood half of what Keith was saying. “I wish I can see that.”

            “Why?”

            “So, I can know when you need me.” Lance yawned again as the sleep is starting to take him. “You can be really hard to read, being the cool loner mullet dude and all.”

            Lance felt a sudden chill through his spine as Keith froze behind him. He then heard a laugh that echoed throughout the room. It warped from Keith's tone to one that sounded too familiar. “Mullet! Ha! Ha ha ha! I can't help myself!”

            Lance jumped and quickly flipped over to find nothing but a glowing blue light evaporating into the air in Keith's place. His brain instantly clicked. _Wait… this isn't my room! Not my blanket, not my clothes, where is my face mask! And since when does Keith wear a robe to sleep!?_ Next thing Lance knew the walls and floor of the room faded away to reveal darkness. It was quickly filled with a multi colored nebula, making it look like he was floating in space on a bed. Then the blanket around him poofed and disappeared. The bed followed the blanket’s lead and poofed too as he started to scream as he fell. He was not prepared to fall for all eternity, he resided to screaming his head off hoping that something would save him. However, he soon found himself hitting an invisible floor hard, really hard.

            “What the Quiznack is going on!?” Lance exclaimed as he timidly stood up, rubbing a hand on his hurt lower back. He tapped his feet around to find the extent of his footing. He then glanced around, trying to figure out what the hell is going, until his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar blue cape. “Mr. Stalker?”

            “Mr. Stalker?” Lance heard his own voice greet him as his eyes traveled up the cape to an all too familiar perfect face.

            “Hey!” Lance exclaimed as he took a shy step forward. “You're… Why do you look like me and where the hell am I? Also, what the Quiznack!”

            Blue cape’s face scrunched up at the way Lance used the Altean word. He too took a step forward, make that a few, as he smiled widely and laid his hands on his hips. Lance took this moment to take in his doppelganger’s appearance. _He’s in a very regal outfit, with very slim armor plating around his forearms, shins, and shoulders. His suit is sort of like Coran’s, just fancier with gold trimming and a sash hanging off his hip. He also looks… Altean!?_ Lance froze as Blue Cape closed the distance between them. He can't deny the white hair, pointed ears, and cheekbone markings. _It can't be…_

            “You're the other Keith's Prince!”

            The Prince stopped suddenly. With his shoulders slouching and his head hung low, he sighed. “Damn… I wanted to do a grand reveal.”

            Lance was caught off guard, but he quickly regained his composure. _Or what's left of it… I might be going insane_. “So, you are him! Or... you're me? Am I you? Who am I? Never mind that! How am I speaking to you! Am I sleeping? This must be a dream… But that felt so real. Keith felt so real…”

            “That's because it was.” The Prince said as he laid a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance looked up to find his bright face smiling back at him. _Wow… I am hot. “_ It was a memory I chose to share with you! However, I meant for you to experience more but I couldn't control my laughter!” He chuckled, “I just find it funny that so many Keiths have a mullet. It's hilarious!”

            Lance laughed with him a little. _Right now, it's all I can do._ “Yeah… His mullet is stupid.”

            “MmmHmmm.” The Prince hummed as he removed his hand from Lance's shoulder to cross his arms over his chest. “It's not stupid! I know you find it attractive. Cute even.”

            Lance's face heated up as he looked away from The Prince’s accusing gaze. “I-I…”

            “No need to lie or confess!” The Prince held his hand out and grabbed a hold of Lance's. He then smiled again and winked. “I know exactly how you feel about him.”

            “I-I don't know what-”

            The Prince tisked as he skipped to Lance's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. He then pulled Lance with him as they walked across the colorful stars. “I told you that you don't need to…?”

            Lance rolled his eyes, “... Lie or confess.”

            “Good!” The Prince clapped happily. He then stopped and moved from Lance's side to stand in front of him. “Now, to answer your questions, I am you from the other Keith's reality.” Lance opened his mouth to speak but was shut down as The Prince held up a finger. He then continued, “We are in a plane of existence that is neither here nor there. A place where the Quintessence of those with unfinished business exist. I am here for my Keith and to help him, I have to help you!”

            Lance raised an eyebrow. All this new information is a bit overwhelming, but he thinks he can wrap his mind around it. _I mean... I am piloting a magical space robo Lion that combines with other space robo Lions to form a big robo man to prevent a tyrannical race from taking over the universe! This isn't as hard to believe as everything else that's been going on._ “What do mean by helping me to help your Keith? Also, how did I get here? All I can remember is that we were on the training deck and then…”

            Lance trailed off as his memory failed him. _I can barely remember what happened after Keith found me in Blue. I recall us walking down the halls of the Castle to the training deck, but anything after that is a blur._ The Prince sensed Lance's struggle and waved his hand. Lance yelped as the space floor beneath them opened into blackness before showing an image. _An image of me and Keith unconscious on the training deck floor!_ Lance was more concerned with Keith but then the flashing red lights caught his attention.

            “Wait those are the alarms! My friends are in trouble.”

            The Prince waved his hand again and the image morphed to show a different picture. It showed Lance and Keith in the healing pods with the alarms off. Lance only caught a split second before The Prince snapped his fingers and a purple space cloud covered the image. “You and the others are safe.”

            “But what happened? Were they attacked-”

            “Yes.” The Prince said nonchalantly as Lance started to freak out, but he was quick to explain further. “Don't worry! Your paladins can handle it! It's nothing more than a recon mission. The enemy is seeing how Voltron fairs after the battle with Zarkon.”

            “So, the Galra attacked us?” Lance asked as he calmed down. He covered his mouth with his hand, going into his thinking position. “But why did it take them so long to make a move?”

            “Whoever is leading them now has probably been planning his attack this whole time.” The Prince offered as he carefully watched Lance.

            “Hmmm a tactician huh? Well I don't care how many steps they planned ahead. They are no match to team Voltron.” Lance smirked as he shot finger guns at The Prince. “And the Sharpshooter!”

            The Prince smiled happily as he shot back with his own finger guns. “We are so much alike, Lancy. Even though I'm a couple hundred years older than you.”

            “What!?” Lance's eyes bulged out of his head. “How can you be so old! Wait…” The Prince chuckled at how Lance's brain cogs began to turn. “Does that mean Keith is over a hundred years old!?”

            The Prince laughed hysterically at Lance's now pale face. He sighed with admiration as he pulled Lance into a hug. “Time flies in space and I made sure to spend most of it with Keith. Anyway, I've only got a few minutes left with you and there's plenty more to say.”

            Lance wrapped his arms around The Prince. He could hear the sadness in his voice whenever he talked about Keith and see the longing in his eyes. He knows that look all too well, having seen it every morning in the mirror since that day his Keith disappeared. “Well… let's get this going.”

            “Alright.” The Prince stepped away from Lance. He then dramatically raised a finger in the air, _very dramatically._ “One! You can't use your Bayard anymore! You broke it in your sparring with Keith. He had to use his Quintessence sword to block a blow from your rifle which caused a small explosion that knocked both of you out! So, you'll have to find another way to fight and use your Lion!” Lance was about to question why an explosion occurred in the first place, but The Prince quickly raised a second finger. “Two! A great danger will be unleashed in your Universe unless Voltron stops this new Galra leader! If not, then only you and my Keith can stop it!” He then took a deep breath and raised a third finger as the space around them faded to pitch black. “Finally, número tres! Take care of my Keith and remember…” Suddenly and violently, a white light appeared behind The Prince. It began to expand, enveloping everything in its blinding light. As it reached The Prince, he made a fist with his hand and gave Lance a thumb up. “You're the only one he has left… Don't be afraid to-”

            “To what!” Lance yelled as his eyes opened and he was greeted by a familiar pair of dark grey purple eyes. _Keith…_

            “My Lance... are you okay?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Knock knock.” The Prince suddenly blurted out. Keith's head snapped towards his direction and saw a huge dorky smile across the Prince’s face. _Does he have to do this now?_ When he didn't answer, only giving a confused look in response to the strange words, the Prince sighed. “You're supposed to say: Who's there?”

            Keith looked ahead and resumed his steady pace down the hallway. Never leaving more than a few inches between him and the Prince. He then sighed defeatedly, unable to ignore him no matter how absurd and untimely his antics were. “This isn't a good time to fool around… who's there?”

            “Butch, Jimmy, and Joe.”

            “But you're Prince Lance and we don't have time for-”

            The Prince chuckled a bit and hooked his arm with Keith's, effectively shutting him up. “No no no! You're supposed to say: Butch, Jimmy, and Joe, who? Also, you could've just stayed quiet and escorted me like a good Vanguard, but you didn't! You decided that my happiness was more important than procedure.”

            “Fine.” Keith can see how he played a part in this and might as well see it through. Even though they are mere moments away from a very important meeting that could determine the future of the galaxy. “Butch… Jimmy and… Joe, who?”

            The Prince then lowered his hand down Keith's arm to hold onto his armored hand. He pulled his Protector close as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Butch your arms around me, Jimmy a kiss, and let's Joe.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Keith smiled at the memory as he opened his eyes to look at the former Red Paladin, Keith Kogane. They were sitting criss cross in front of each other with twin burning sun orbiting them. Keith wasn't surprised to meet the Paladin in this plane of existence. With seeing his jacket and sensing his, or rather theirs, true feelings for Lance. It was only a matter of time before they come in contact.

            “I see that Lance has a common tendency to flirt in all realities.” The Paladin said with a soft smile as he opened his eyes too. He then shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “No matter the circumstances he is always so…”

            “Annoying and…”

            “Charismatic.”

            “Adorable.”

            “Such a dork.”

            “He's cute though.”

            “Yes very, very attractive.”

            “He can be funny sometimes.”

            “Sometimes.”

            It's been like this for a while. Them sharing personal memories with each other and reflecting on them. But mostly sharing their thoughts over a young man that they have a connection with. Keith feels like he completely understands this version of himself and he seems strong. It's amazing to see the Paladin come to terms with his current situation so quickly. He probably has his Prince keeping him company. Two souls sharing a common goal can work together to achieve it and Keith has a feeling that this is why he's been summoned here.

            “So why have you called me here?” Keith asked.

            The Paladin went quiet for a tick. Like he was hesitant or perhaps ashamed to reveal his secret. “I-I… “

            “You don't need to say it.” Keith interrupted. “We are connected and have lived unique lives, but I can see you have feelings for him… like I do.”

            The Paladin huffed as he turned away to glare at a far-off star. Keith tilted his head to the side, finding it interesting that this version had so much... rage. It reminds him of his current self, _conflicted and angry._ “That type of feeling, for other guys, is generally not openly accepted where I'm from.”

            “That's not it.” Keith said as the Paladin fixed his glare on him. “There's something else there… that holds you back. Does it have to do with your... Galra side?”

            The Paladin's eyes softened as he looked down at his feet. His shoulders fell as he held his knees tightly. Keith could tell he was holding back tears, something his younger self has done many times. “It isn't important. All you need to know is that I care deeply for Lance and I only wish for his happiness. I can only achieve that through you.”

            Keith stood up only to kneel on one knee. He lowered his head at the now surprised Paladin. He knew that talking is not what this Keith needs. At this moment he needs a show of faith. Since their anger would eventually feed off each other, he must adapt and be better for the both of them. “Then I extend my service to you, Red Paladin. Tell me what you need from me.”

            He could hear the Paladin sniffle as he stood, but his voice, their voice, was uncompromised. “Prepare him for the danger that is coming. Protect him with every fiber of your being…” The Paladin paused, laying a strong hand on Keith's shoulder. “Don't hold back your feelings like I did.”

            Keith's eyes widened, and he looked up at the Paladin. He could see how much it took for him to say that. _To give his own prince up._ Keith needed to voice his concerns, that this might not be right. “He's not my Lance to have.”

            “That's not true.” The Paladin shook his head as he helped up Keith to his feet. “You Lance opened the door and I lead you to the other side. He wanted you to be safe and happy. I want the same for… my Lance. To find my peace, I need you to do what's best for him.”

            “... Of course, My Red Paladin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Will the meeting with The Prince and Red Paladin cause Keith and Lance to grow closer together? Was their meddling warranted? Who or what is the danger they are warned about? What was The Prince going to tell Lance? And what will Lance do without his Bayard!?
> 
> Can't wait for the next part? What are y'all looking forward to?
> 
> Also, did y'all like the one on one encounter with the other versions of Lance and Keith?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. A New Threat

_Should I tell them? Let them know what happened while I was knocked out? Tell them that I was contacted by myself from another reality? I'm sure they would believe me since we now have an Altean Keith in our party. Add the fact that we are fighting for the galaxy in giant robo kitties, my encounter with my Altean self doesn't seem so far fetch. In fact, it makes more sense than Voltron. I mean an ancient alien race built these powerful robot lions to be defenders of the galaxy and they can also combine into a giant mecha man. Don't get me wrong, I love that my favorite thing from Anime, giant mech fighting robots, is real and that I get to pilot one myself. But this is starting to get overwhelming. I miss good ol’ simple earth._

            Lance leaned back onto the console behind him as he sighed for a life without all this complexity. He misses the days where all he had to worry about was his mother's wrath for failing all his classes in the Garrison. _How things have changed,_ Lance thought as he closed his eyes and reminisced on the past year or so he and his friends have been in space.

            “What's on your mind, My Prince?” Keith asked with concern as he stood ever at Lance's side. They were with Hunk, Pidge, and Coran on the bridge awaiting Allura and Shiro to brief them on what happened while they were unconscious in the pods. Keith had an idea of what went on, having eavesdropped on Coran’s worried whispers to himself and Hunk’s one-sided conversation with Pidge who was busy on some type of information device in her hands.

            To Keith's knowledge, there was an attack after the accident on the training deck. Lance's Bayard was damaged somehow and that caused problems from within the castle. While that was going on they received a distress call from the planet Keith had his first combat encounter with this reality’s Galra. Only after the others were able to ward off the assailant did Lance and he wake from the pods. _I wonder who was able to leave these fierce fighters so… frazzled,_ Keith thought.

            “What do you think happened while we were on ice?” Lance asked instead of answering Keith's question. He didn't want to worry the pointy ear boy any more than he was. Or tell him what he saw just yet, he wants to talk things over with Hunk first.

            Keith didn't let his reluctance to answer go, storing it in the back of his mind until he can bring it up later. It's also not like he couldn’t see that Lance was conflicted and sad. If he learned anything about this Lance, it's that he misses earth. But if he wants to keep things from Keith, he'll do the same. “I'm sure Allura and Shiro will fill us in.”

            Lance huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Keith. “But how long does it take them to talk about it? They were there! They already know what happened.”

            “I'm sure they are just decompressing after a hard-fought battle. I've done it many times with-” Keith went silent, but Lance didn't let him look away, he wanted to know more so he could help. “Talking to someone… It assists with easing one's mind of how bitter life is.”

            Lance's face softens from his frustrated look as he pushed himself off the console. He laid a gentle arm across Keith's shoulders and pulled him close. “Ya know Bud, you can talk to me about stuff.” He smiled as Keith's tension melted away from his touch. _Just like how mama’s cooking would make me feel better after a long day._ “I'm here for you man, always.”

            “… What would you want to know?” Keith asked with caution. He doesn’t know where to start, he never actually talked about his past with this Lance. Sure, they talked about his reality and the many differences between them and his abilities, but not of his years of hard training, the time he had to take off from protecting his Prince for suicide missions against the Galra. Or even his Prince. Their relationship was… complicated.

            “Hmm…” Lance covered his mouth as he went into deep thought.

 _What to talk about… Maybe about his training with quintessence? Or perhaps what his life was like outside of being a protector? Was he close with his family?_ The blue Paladin had trouble deciding on what small chat they should have. He didn’t really talk with their Keith or try to get to know him until a few weeks before he disappeared. _I can’t make that mistake again._

            “Ah ha!” Lance snapped his fingers, having settled on a brilliant idea that will kill a couple birds with one stone. “How about we go on a date?” Keith raised an eyebrow at the question. His silent blank gaze was picking away at Lance’s confidence. _This was a mistake._ Lance quickly removed his arm and backed away from Keith. His face started to heat up as he turned away and tried to back track. “Uh oh I mean it doesn’t have to be a date! It could be a couple of guys hanging out. Not that we are a couple or anything! I mean I would like to hang out with you more and get to know you better because I sorta like you? Not like like you but I mean I could like you more than a friend if you want me to? No forget I said anything…”

            By the time Lance had heard those words come from his mouth it was too late. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran all stopped what they were doing to stare at the completely embarrassed Blue Paladin as he fumbled with his words. When he noticed that Allura and Shiro stood frozen in the doorway to the bridge with wide eyes, Lance was ready to faint and die. _This was the wrong place to do this and definitely not the right time to-_

            “Okay.” Keith said as he patted Lance’s shoulder, knocking him from his embarrassed state to one flushed with a wide happy smile on his face. “I will take you somewhere in my ship after Allura and Shiro briefs us on the situation.”

            Lance’s heart was beating hard in his chest and pounding loudly in his ears. His hands were shaking from excitement and a bubbly feeling in his stomach resonated throughout his body. He quickly covered his mouth his arm when he noticed that he was smiling stupidly and couldn’t stop himself. “Really! That’s so cool!” Lance looked away from Keith, having been overwhelmed by the shorter boy’s eyes for a different reason than before. “I can’t wait for you- “ Lance’s eyebrows furrowed, and he lowered his arm to face Keith. “Hey! I’m the one who asked you out on a date! So, it’s going to be me picking you up and taking you out somewhere awesome!”

            “You did what?” Allura asked as she walked to the center of the room dressed in her combat suit. Shiro followed her with a knowing smile on his face that caused Lance to blush.

            “Seems like the smooth Cuban lover isn’t so smooth when asking someone he really likes out on a date.” Pidge shrugged as she went back to mess with her tablet.

            “I know right? He’s usually so suave but with Keith he’s a bumbling baboon.” Hunk hummed in agreement as he jumped to give Lance a big hug. “I’m proud of you buddy!”

            “Alright, alright, alright. If we’re all done making fun of Lance let’s get down to business.” Shiro said, drawing everyone’s attention except for Lance. “As most of us know a lot has happened in the past few hours. First, something on the training deck happened that caused Lance and Keith to be rendered unconscious and the castle unresponsive.”

            “Something indeed did happen!” Coran exclaimed as he went to a console and pulled up some videos. “From the security footage it appears that the Quintessence from Keith merged with Lance’s. This surge of energy caused some sort of disruption that overwhelmed the castle’s systems and damaged his Bayard.”

            Keith crossed his arms as he stepped forward to get a closer look at the video. “Strange, I’ve never heard of two being’s life energy merging like this. It’s primal and dangerous.”

            “I agree.” Shiro said as he tossed an Altean short sword to Keith who easily snatched it from the air. “That is why it’s best for you to refrain from using your Quintessence abilities while you are around Lance. We can’t risk another power surge like that to happen again. It could possibly affect the Lions.” Keith nodded as he spun the sword in his hand and then hooking it onto his belt. “Secondly, while most of the castle’s systems were down we were able to reestablish communications.”

            “That’s when we received a distress call from our Puigian allies.” Allura added with a sad look in her eyes that turned to ones of confidence. “I was able to bond with the Red Lion and we barely fought off the Galra there holding our allies hostage.”

            Lance snapped from the distraction that is Keith to focus on what he had barely caught from Allura. “Wait, what do you mean barely? You can hold off an entire Galra fleet with just one Lion.”

            “It wasn’t a Galra fleet that attacked the planet, but a squad of highly skilled soldiers.” Shiro clenched his fist in anger as he closed his eyes. Tension filled the room as he recalled the events that made a mockery of his leadership. “They ran circles around us, around me, in a new type of ship and were led by someone claiming to be Zarkon’s son, Prince Lotor. We were able to push them from the plane, but with four Lions we could not capture them.”

            “Zarkon has a son?” Lance asked with surprise.

            “Yes, Prince Lotor is a highly skilled and very dangerous enemy.” Allura said as she laid a comforting hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “However, he is not our priority. We still need to recruit allies for our fight against the entirety of the Galra empire.”

            Shiro shook his head and stepped away from the princess. “No, our focus for now should be on capturing Lotor. If we do, with Zarkon still not seen since our last fight and the heir to the throne in our custody, then the Galra Empire will have no leadership.” Shiro turned to face Allura, “We have a chance to strike a serious blow to the Galra. This can put more faith in us and have more planets flock to our cause when they hear that we took out the entirety of the Galra Empire’s leadership.”

            The princess narrowed her eyes but reluctantly came to agree with the Black Paladin. “You are right. With no clear leadership the Galra would be fighting for power instead of fighting us. Finding Lotor would be the logical thing to do. However, we have no clue as to his current whereabouts or where he would go. Capturing him is hopeless if we have no idea where he is.”

            “Yes but- “

            “I put a tracker on Lotor’s ship.” Shiro was cut off by Pidge as she jumped to her feet and walked to one of the consoles next to Coran. She then hooked up her device which opened the Castle’s map with a ping of her face on one of the nearby systems. “I launched it during our beat down and managed to get a clear signal. He’s not too far away, in fact he’s been sitting at this current position for a while.”

            “Could be a trap.”

            “It’s obviously a trap.”

            “Trap or not, we still have to go.”

            “This could all be his plan. To lure us out in Galra space and bam! Lions are capture.”

            “Then what do you propose?”

            “I don’t know, how about not playing into the heir of the Galra throne’s game.”

            “Yeah it’s obvious that he wants us to follow.”

            “I do find it suspicious how easy it was to place my tracker…”

            Lance tuned them out, having no desire to get into an argument with Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran. They probably wouldn’t even take his suggestion seriously. _So why bother? I’m not the leader like Shiro or smart like Pidge and Hunk. Allura and Coran are the reasons why we are fighting for the galaxy, so no other race has to end up like theirs. I’m just the Blue Paladin, the goofball. I’m just Lance. Why would anyone listen to me?_

            “Why don’t you just send a Lion to scout out the area like we did for when we liberated the Puigians?” Keith’s voice cut through the noise of the others like a blade, he also caught Lance’s attention. _My plan? But how does he know?_ “The Green Lion was modified to have a cloaking field, right? I suggest we send Pidge to edge of the Quadrant to run scans so that we are prepared when we attack.”

            Shiro nodded, “Yes, then we would be prepared should he lead us somewhere else in the vicinity, but we would be wasting time. He could move at any second. The more we delay the more time he has to plan five steps ahead. Time is a luxury we can’t waste at the moment. I suggest that we all come in from different directions and swarm him into a corner.”

            Keith’s eyes snapped to Lance, sharp and quick. He could feel something tell him that Keith wanted him to say something. To have confidence within himself. He gulped and looked to Shiro, “Well if he’s been waiting there for all this time I don’t think it would hurt to let him wait some more? And even if he’s planning ahead at least we will be prepared to handle anything he throws at us with the info Pidge can get?”

            Lance held his breath as Shiro laid his hands on his hips with a blank expression. A smile then appeared on the Black Paladin’s mouth as he looked at Lance with proud eyes. “Yes, he’s laid a trap for us to trigger. He was methodical in the fight and I have no doubt he would wait patiently for us. He’s been waiting for this moment since before Zarkon had disappeared. We will go with Lance’s plan and prepare for whatever this Prince Lotor has planned for Voltron.” His smile then turned to a smirk, “In the meantime, I’ll help Allura train with her Lion while Pidge and Hunk tinker with the Green Lion. You and Keith can go on your date.”

            Lance’s face blushed as he nervously scratched at the back of his head. “It’s not a date! We are just going to hang out!”

            “And make out.” Pidge snickered. Lance then frowned and snatched the tablet away from her. He held it up above his head as she hopelessly jumped up to try and retrieve her item. “Hey! Give that back!”

            “Say you’re sorry and that Lancey Lance is the best!” Lance laughed at Pidge’s struggle.

            Keith shook his head and smirked at the playful Lance having fun with his teammate. Shiro then walked up to his side and pulled him back. Keith was confused as to why he was being brought into a private conversation, but he let this Shiro do so.

            “What is it that you want to talk about?” Keith asked with mild curiosity. His attention was mostly, entirely, placed on the Blue Paladin. Seeing him this happy made Keith less sad to be here. _If Lance is happy, I’m happy._

            Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at Lance then to Keith. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “Just tell me one thing… you were more than just Lance’s protector in your reality?”

            “I…” Keith fumbled with what to say. He tried his hardest to not remember his past, to focus on the now because it makes his heart ache less. “Yes, we were something more. We kept it a secret since it was forbidden for me to be in a relationship with someone outside my class. We loved each other till the very end... I still do.”

            Shiro smiled sadly, having made this Keith recall something he clearly didn’t want to. “I’m sorry to bring it up, but I needed to know for Lance’s sake. He had unfinished business with our Keith and I’m worried that both of yours past may cloud your decisions.” Shiro sighed, “I just wanted you to know that I’m worried about you two and I wish you both happiness no matter what. If that means a closer relationship between you two, then I’m fine with it.”

            “Were you close with your Keith?” Keith asked as he smiled at the worried Paladin. He hasn’t seen this type of concern from anyone other than his parents.

            Shiro chuckled, “I have been meaning to tell you about that.” He un crossed his arms to lay a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We were brothers. My family had taken him in when his father died, and I cared for him like any other brother would care for his sibling.”

            “Where was my-his mother?”

            “He doesn’t remember what happened to her.” Shiro shrugged. “We assumed that she left him and that would make some sense because he was part Galra.”

            “Part Galra?” Keith looked down at his feet. “I was part Galra?”

            Shiro nodded, “Yes but that doesn’t mean he was bad. We have Galra allies that want to see their race change their ways for the better.”

            “I already knew all this.” Keith said with a smirk as he looked up at Shiro. “Lance filled me in and I’m open to helping our Galra friends. Besides, I could see the good in their energy. I just didn’t believe it at the time.”

            “Well now that I got that off my chest.” Shiro laughed as he patted Keith’s back. “Where are you going to take Lance for your date?”

            Keith shrugged before his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. “Let me look at your star maps.”


	8. Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might just be the longest chapter I have ever written, around 4,000 words. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment, I always read them and they really encourage me to continue, and share!

               To say that Lance was nervous would be an understatement, he is on the verge of a mental breakdown. He never actually thought he would be going on a date with Keith, with anyone. He just sorts of flirted with everything in the hopes they would at least become good friends. His confidence was the best part of his personality, but it is an act, a façade he made so that his greatest fear would never be. _Ending up with no Familia, no lover, no friend… To be alone and not loved is heartbreaking._ He can’t imagine how Keith could have gone on knowing everything he ever knew and loved was gone forever. _He is utterly alone._

               “He is something else.” Lance whispered to himself as he walked through the halls of the castle. He does this occasionally, taking a stroll alone to think over things. Usually about how much he misses earth, his home, and his family. He wonders if they worry about him. If they are scared and are staying up all night wondering where he is since he’s technically missing. Lance clutched at his heart as the thought of his brothers and sisters crying over him clawed its way to his thoughts. He hopes that they can forgive him for all the stress he had cause when he sees them again, _If I see them again._ He than began to wonder if the others miss earth, miss their loved ones like him.

               “Shiro hasn’t mentioned his family since we first meet. He’s mostly focused on our fight against the Galra. He’s truly the stoic leader. Pidge’s dad and brother are still missing and that’s her main reason for joining Voltron, to find her family. I hope we can help her find them soon. I’ve never actually talked with Hunk about his family. He doesn’t seem to be homesick but more worried about saving the people of the Galaxy from the Empire’s boot. His family raised a really cool guy.”

               Lance paused in his stroll as he came to the subject of Keith.  He winced as his heart tugged at the memory of finding out he lived in a shack in the desert, _Alone._ “I didn’t ask him why he was living in the middle of nowhere. Why he had no pictures of family. Why he was…” Lance sighed as his hands clenched into fists. “I wasted so much time trying to be his rival instead of being his friend.” He lifted his fist and slammed it against the wall, the pain did little to quell his heart and anger as tears threaten to spill from his tightly shut eyes. “Why did I make things difficult between us? Why didn’t I try harder to get know him? Why didn’t I realize what my true feelings were before I lost him?”

               Lance’s laughs filled the tense space around him as he laid his head against the cool metal. He then let the tears flow down his cheeks and it felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He flipped over onto his back and slid down to the floor. “I can never get to see him again.” His words were so soft that even he couldn’t hear them, only feel them slip from his mouth. “The universe gave me a second chance, but I can never make up for those lost moments and the cost was everything the other Keith had ever known.” He grabbed at his hair and gritted his teeth. “I can’t be the Lance he knew… I’m too weak and I’m not his Prince.”

               Lance suddenly stopped, the tears dried, and his hands relaxed to floor. He sighed deeply, and his eyes snapped up to the ceiling above him. He felt something draw his attention to that exact spot. A pull that filled him with a familiar feeling and a single thought pushed its way to the forefront, _I need to help._

               “Keith?” He asked no one as he wiped his face and stood up. “I’m under Keith’s room? Is he in trouble?” For some reason he knew something was wrong and he didn’t have time to wallow. He needed to be strong like Keith and be there for him since he has no one left. So, he tried his best to hide his emotions behind his signature smile and started to run towards the elevator with determination to be something for this Keith.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

               Keith gripped the edge of the sink tightly, his knuckles turning white as he scrunched up his face. He tried to look up at his reflection in the mirror, but he immediately lowered his head in pain. Gritting his teeth, he tried his hardest not to cry out as the burning fire inside him crawled its way from his forehead down his arm. He lifted his hand and closed it tight as he tried his hardest not to use his Quintessence to heal him.

               “No… not now.” Tears rolled down his face as he regretfully resorted to his magic. Blue light emitted from the center of his palm, spreading and driving away the purple hue on his skin. He sighed sadly as the pain dissipated and was replaced with dread. “I thought I had more than enough time…” Keith whispered to his reflection. “At least enough to spend it with him for the rest of his life…”

               Keith looked up only to be greeted by a horror. His reflection revealed what was waiting for him. A hollow husk of himself, purple and distorted by corruption. Sharp yellow eyes pierced his very being as it smiled at him with pointed feral teeth and sharp Altean markings. All Keith could do was stare back in fear as it laughed a sickly sound. He then shut his eyes and grabbed at his hair as he shouted, “Go away! Leave me alone! Please… I don’t want to forget.”

               Knocking on the door to Keith’s quarters snapped him out of his stupor and he looked towards the sound. His eyes widened in fear that someone heard his outburst. _No, they can’t know. Not yet._ He walked from his restroom to the door and hesitantly called out, “Yes?”

               “Hey Buddy, it’s me!” Lance’s voice came through the metal as he knocked again. Keith became even more nervous and quickly composed himself before he pressed the panel to open the door. He was greeted with Lance’s wide smile, but he knew something was wrong. There was a shade of pink around his eyes and his hair was messier than usual, _was he crying?_ Lance noticed that Keith was looking closely at his face and he quickly looked down before asking, “Are you… okay?”

               Keith tilted his head to the side as he lifted a hand and ran it through Lance’s hair. He flinched at the unexpected touch but didn’t object and let Keith comb his fingers as he fixed the Blue Paladin’s wild hair. He then lowered his hand down the side of Lance’s face, making him blush, as he lifted his chin. Keith smiled at how Lance looked to the side to avoid his gaze. “Are you?”

               His eyes snapped to Keith and he smiled, “Of course I am! You’re talking to Lance here! The tailor!”

               “Tailor?” Keith asked with a confused look.

               Lance’s smile widened, and he said with a wink, “Yup! ‘Cause of how I thread the needle!” Keith went silent and Lance grew flustered from his big doe eyes just staring at him. He tried to squirm away from his grasp, but he didn’t notice that Keith’s other hand was on his hip keeping him securely in place. Now that is really making him flustered, “Umm… Keith?”

               “Can you patch something up for me?” Keith asked as he let go of Lance and turned to search for something in a small footlocker by his bed.

               Lance was left confused by Keith’s question, but he shook it off and followed him into the room. “Uh what do you mean by “patch something up” for you?”

               “You said you were a Tailor,” Keith answered as he rifled through his little chest. Lance peered over his shoulder with curiosity, watching him pick up strange things and toss them to the side. Things like an old looking book gilded with gold, a cracked crystal orb, several parchments of tattered paper, and a necklace that he barely got a glance at because Keith quickly stuffed it into his pocket. _Pocket? Is he wearing my-_ Keith pulled out a blue piece of cloth, sort of like a scarf, that was torn and held it up for Lance to see. “Can you fix this for me?”

               He pushed the cloth into Lance’s arms as Lance raised a confused eyebrow. “Um you want me to stich your scarf? And are you wearing my clothes?”

               “You said you knew were a tailor. I’ve meet a few of those when I was on earth and they were great at leaving no seam marks with their stitching. I had my cape worked on there a few times when I was in the sector.” Keith then stepped back and looked over his outfit. “Yeah I found this laying in the laundry room and thought I needed something casual to wear for our date. However, these items were a bit to long for me, so I rolled them up at the sleeves and around my ankles. Is that alright?”

                Lance also looked over Keith and could barely contain a squeal from embarrassingly coming out of his mouth. He really likes the way Keith looks in his shirt and jeans. He is more fit than Lance but still a bit shorter and the way he rolled the sleeves up shows off his toned arms. Lance gulped and then shook his head, trying to focus on the topic at hand. “Uh yeah that’s fine and I can’t actually stitch anything?”

               “Then why do you call yourself a tailor?” Keith crossed his arms.

               “Well… I’m not an actually tailor.” Lance scratched the back of his head as he whistled awkwardly, “It was just a thing I call myself because I’m a great pilot.”

               Lance could tell Keith was even more confused, “How does piloting relate to threading needles?”

               “No! It’s not that I can literally thread a needle!” Lance sighed as he raised the cloth above his head in desperation. “That was a figure of speech! It was more like a joke.”

               Lance could see the cogs turning in Keith’s head and a little twinkle in his eye. One that was familiar since Lance always had one, _Playful._ “Oh! I know one!” Keith snapped his fingers as he stepped closer to Lance, _close,_ and with a childish smile. “Knock, Knock.”

               “Oh uh, who’s there?” He asked hesitantly somehow knowing this was either going to be perfectly terrible or amazingly awkward. He would prefer either since he’s this close and wearing his clothes.

               “Butch, Jimmy, and Joe.”

               “Butch, Jimmy, and Joe who?”

               Lance was not prepared for what happened next, in fact he almost fainted. Keith had moved even closer and laid his hands on either side of Lance’s hip. He then pulled Lance forward, with Lance clutching the blue cloth between them, until their foreheads touched, and Lance cannot handle Keith’s warm breath on his lips as he whispered, “Butch your arms around me, Jimmy a kiss, and let's Joe.”

               Keith then leaned in as Lance’s brain fizzled and he could only part his mouth in response. He then felt Keith’s lips on his cheek and his chuckling made Lance’s face burn red. Keith laughed and let Lance go as he fell backwards against the wall. He blinked a few times as his brain tried to catch up with what happened and when it did he yelled, “Hey! What was that?!”

               “What was what?” Keith shrugged as he sat on his bed and started to put on a pair of boots. “It was a joke I heard… Did you not enjoy it?”

               “No, no, no! I did enjoy it!” Lance paused at Keith’s sly smile, _don’t sound so desperate Lance!_ “I didn’t mean it like that! I mean I did not not like that, but it was way more than a joke! You made a move on me!”

               Keith had finished tying his boots and stood up to give Lance a very smug look that turned Lance off, _Of course it didn’t!_ Lance was way too flustered to complain that Keith was playing him. He just watched him with wide eyes and a blush face. “What Lancey Lance? Can’t handle when someone flirts with you?”

               “What?” Lance screeched as Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled him along out the door. He had lost feeling in his legs long ago when Keith held onto him and just let him take command. “Wait where are we going?”

               Keith looked back at Lance as he started now to run down the castle walls. Lance struggled to keep up with his speed, but he managed to regain control of his legs and made it through. “We are going to the hanger to retrieve my ship.”

               “Retrieve your- WHERE ARE WE GOING!?”

               Keith slowed down to a stroll and let Lance catch up to his side. He just smiled at the Blue Paladin as he moved his hand down from Lance’s wrist and laced their fingers together. Lance’s brain went mushy again as his stomach filled with butterflies. “Somewhere I think you would like. Based on the information Hunk traded. I hope his info checks out.”

               “Wait Hunk talked about me with you?” Lance asked confused and surprised as they entered Blue’s hanger. “Hold on… what did you trade?”

               Keith shrugged as he walked over to his ship with Lance in tow. “He did not reveal anything embarrassing, if you are wondering. Also, he wanted one of my Earth trinkets. An old video game system, I think. I have five of them, so it was no big deal.”

               “The Mercury Gameflux II?” Lance asked as the door to Keith’s ship lowered and they entered. He gasped at the sight of the ship’s interior as it powered on when they walked inside. The last time he was in here it there wasn’t lines of light flowing on the shiny white metal walls. _It was dark and lonely._ “Wow.”

               “Impressive yes?” Keith leaned back against the wall next to the door and watched Lance gaze with wonder. He smiled as Lance nodded his head and gravitated to the pilot’s chair. He ran his hand over the lights and padding of the armrest. “Want me to show you how to fly it?”

               Lance’s head snapped to Keith with an eager look in his eyes. “Really? You would show me how?”

               “Of course!” Keith shrugged as he pushed himself off the wall and moved to the other side of the pilot’s chair. It then slides out as he laid a hand on it, he then sat down, and Lance’s excitement grew as the controls came to life. More blue light flowed from the chair as Keith’s Altean marking glowed and a holographic interface popped up. A lever and Joystick like the ones on his Lion raised up in front of the armrest and he looked up at Lance with an expression that he couldn’t quite read.

               Keith then patted his lap and Lance’s cheeks heated up. He then did the thing that Keith recognized as a sign that his actions were working. Lance scratched the back of his head as he tried to find something interesting to look at, _besides Keith of course._ “You want me to sit on your lap?”

               “What?” Keith asked as he tilted his head to the side. “Are you afraid to sit on another man’s lap?”

               Lance huffed and crossed is arms over his chest, insulted at Keith’s assumption that he didn’t have the balls to sit on his lap. “Of course not! I sat in an alien girl’s lap before in my lion!”

               “So, what is stopping you from sitting on my lap?”

               Lance narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what Keith was doing. _He’s trying to get me all riled up! Completely flabbergasted and flustered! The nerve of this guy, I’m supposed to be the one making him melt with my touch! Not that I melted when he grabbed my hand or anything. Forget I mentioned that._

               Lance scoffed, he was not about to be showed up by a snobby Altean, especially an Altean Keith. So, he stepped over Keith, straddling him, as he gently wrapped the blue cloth that he’s been holding in his hand around Keith’s neck. Taking care with the tear so that it wouldn’t get any worse, he let the tip of his fingers graze Keith’s skin and locked their eyes together. He got as close as possible to Keith’s face, almost letting their lips touch, and smiled as Keith’s eyes softened and a pink hue took to his cheekbones.

                “What? Lance got your tongue?” Lance laughed before he flipped around, sitting on Keith’s surprisingly comfortable lap. He was about to continue his gloating when the seat jumped forward and Keith’s hands found their way over Lance’s.

               Keith brought them to the lever and joystick just under Lance’s hands and rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder. Lance shuddered at Keith’s warm breath against his ear as he whispered. “The lever on your left is for the throttle. Push it forward to go hard and fast. Pull it back for a nice and pleasant ride.”

 _Dammit,_ Lance scoffed as he gripped the controls tighter. “I-I know how to fly.”

               “Well my ship is not like the mythical Blue Lion of older Altean design.” Keith laughed softly as Lance shuddered again. _Dammit!_ He moved his fingers over buttons around Lance’s grip on the lever and joystick. “On most Altean ships the controls are all on holographic displays.” As Keith explained the holopanels floated a bit closer to Lance’s face. “However, I had these controls custom made with hot switches and physical buttons on them after I flew one of your Earth planes. I found the split-second reaction time very… pleasing.”

               Lance followed Keith’s fingers and touched all the buttons on the lever and joystick. “Yeah I know what you mean. I miss flying the shuttles in the sim at the garrison, but the Lions are something else. They respond on the fly and to our feelings. When I was in trouble Blue sensed it and saved me by unlocking its true power to me.”

               “You have a connection to it?”

               “Yeah, it’s like Blue is an extension of myself. I can feel every movement she makes when I fly her. Every twist, every turn is like my own. It’s ours.” Lance said softly as Keith lifted his hand to the holopanels. His fingers flew over the display, opening menus and inputting what Lance could make out as coordinates.  He then swiped it away and pulled up another with a big button on it. He laid his palm against the holographic button and the wall in front of them flashed blue and revealed a display that showed them the hanger on the outside. Lance could see the Blue Lion as the ship floated up and then they turned around to the exit of the hanger. “Where are you taking me?”

               Keith just smiled as he moved his hands under Lance’s and the ship flew through the tunnel and out of the castle into the infinite vastness of space. Once they were a good distance away from the castle, Keith flipped a switch on the joystick and the ship notified them that manual control was turned on. He then pushed the lever to full speed and Lance held onto Keith as the ship jumped forward. They quickly flew past planets, cosmic dust, and stars; leaving the system behind them. Lance gazed in awe as Keith expertly followed the path displayed on the Hud in front of them. He dodged and flew between dozens of space rocks in an asteroid field without slowing down, like it was a walk in the park. He didn’t even blink an eye as they came close to two colliding stars and he used their gravity to slingshot around them, gaining intense speed.

               Lance’s eyes were glued on the heads-up display and on Keith’s hands twisting the joystick and swiftly pressing the buttons on his controls with the tips of his fingers. He wanted to absorb all the information he could about Keith’s sick maneuvers, having always been a hands-on-observant learner. He found the way Keith used speed while still maintaining clear cut precision exhilarating. He could hardly contain himself in Keith’s lap, wanting to reach for the controls and give it a try. _This ship is way faster than any of our Lions._ He then noticed that the marked destination on the map was coming into view as Keith started to pull back on the throttle. _It was a planet. A bright blue one with a white ring around it kinda like Neptune. But it doesn’t look like one we’ve ever been too._

               Lance’s breath hitched as they entered the atmosphere on the dark side of the planet. As they slowly descended, Lance’s eyes grew wide as he saw an endless ocean spanned its surface. He leaned forward to get a better look of the bioluminescent glow from beneath the surface as they glided ever so close. The waters were so clear blue that he could make out all kinds of sea creatures and colorful plants living below the water. Schools of alien fish kept pace in front of them as larger shapes in the distance broke through the surface, splashing water in the air letting the glowing lights from the night sky strike them with color. It was like a neon show and all Lance wanted to do was jump in.

               “Wow.” Was all Lance could muster at this gorgeous sight. “How did you find this place?”

               He could feel Keith smile against his shoulder as he shrugged, “Well when I noticed that the Pugian’s were still in the same sector, I decided to check if anything else was the same. So, I looked at your star maps, updating my ship’s map with any inconsistences, and your planet was exactly where I thought it would be.”

               “My planet?”

               “Yes.” Keith nodded as the ship gently came to a full stop. “It was named after you when you were born. It is amazing that the life on this planet is the same between realties.” He raised his head to get a better look of the scenery. “Maybe a bit more glow but it’s the same, except for that ring.”

               Lance laid back against Keith as the suns of this system started to rise over the horizon. The blue and red stars filled the blue sky with many shades of fiery reds and deeps blues with a bit of exotic purples in the mix between the stars. “Planet Lance… its beautiful.”

               “Yeah, very beautiful.” Keith said, having his gaze fixed on Lance for a while now. He then took his hands from the controls and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. He could feel the Blue Paladin hesitate a reaction to the embrace, but he did eventually relax into Keith and laced their hands together.

               A sharp pain in the nape of his neck shocked Keith from their moment. _No, not now!_ Keith pleaded as the pain started to spread and he shut his eyes. He waited and waited for Lance to scream out in surprise at Keith’s corruption, but all he heard was a content sigh and a soothing rhythm from Lance’s heart. He then opened his eyes to see that his skin had not changed color and he noticed that the pain had disappeared as soon as he had felt it. He chooses not to question what was happening, why the corruption did not appear that day. Instead, Keith just held tightly onto Lance, cherishing this precious moment with someone he can truly… love again.

               “Keith?”

               “Yeah Lance?”

               “I really like this date.”

               “I do too.”

               “I wouldn’t mind going on more with you.”

               “Of course, My Prince.”


End file.
